one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Gwangi vs Orca
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the part dinosaur, part allosaurus and part toothed whale and the Spirit of Chaos? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Orca appeared on top of the Califorina Coast, looking down with a smirk as Gwangi came running up the building, the Allosaur having followed the God of Chaos here. Orca cracked his knuckles as Gwangi floated up at him. "Let us fight man versus tiny baby man!" Gwangi stated. "If you wish," Killer Whale simply replied. *cue battle theme* Gwangi flung shurikens at Orca, but the draconequus simply swatted them aside with a cape, before covering Gwangi's face with it. Gwangi flailed his arms around as he looked around, until Orca slapping tail him in the back. Gwangi pulled off the cape and twisted his head around, firing eye beams at Orca and shoving him away. Orca's swim speed swung below Gwangi and grabbed his foot, swinging him into the building. As a passing plane flew by, Gwangi caught the plane and flung it at Orca, only for the plane to completely miss Orca and swimming back at Gwangi like a boomerang, smacking him in the face and exploding, though Gwangi didn't notice. Gwangi launched himself at Killer Whale like a torpedoe, sending both flying through the air. Orca slammed his elbow on Gwangi's head while Gwangi bit into Orca's neck. Orca's tail then started strangling Gwangi, before spinning him like a top. Gwangi pulled out a tail and teeth and blew Orca away, but Orca teeth bites Gwangi in the forehead, sending Gwangi plummeting onto a trampoline in the sky, catapulting Gwangi into the air. Gwangi Superman-punched Orca in the nads, but Orca double axed Gwangi upon the Alaska Coast point. Gwangi pulled himself up alongside the point, before he speared Orca with the point, pulling out a bonfire and roasting Orca above the ram. Orca's pectoral fin punched Gwangi in the chin, sending him flying into a cloud, which fired him like a slingshot back at Orca. Gwangi falcon kicked Orca in the face, before grabbing Orca and German Suplexing him. Orca became a liquid and slipped through Gwangi's grasp, before becoming a solid and pelting Gwangi with energy orbs from his eagle claws. Gwangi spat a shovel, cleaving Orca in two and allowing Gwangi to stand up, tossing away all of Orca's parts, only for the pieces to reassemble back into Orca. Orca lassoed Gwangi with candy canes and pulled him close, before hogtying the dinosaur. Gwangi ate the candy canes, before his tail spat quills into Killer Whale's eyes. Orca's eyes pushed out the quills, before he picked up Gwangi and stuck him upon a wooden stake, hammering him down hard with a sledgehammer. Gwangi picked up the stake and swatted away Orca, before stabbing the stake into his chest. Killer Whale just tossed the stake aside before he slammed a Dispenser on Gwangi. Gwangi ate the Dispenser before he fired away at Orca with a ramming, but Orca reflected the bullets back at Gwangi, sending the purple monstrosity away into a pit of cobras. Gwangi tossed the cobras at Killer Whale, but the cobras ended up revealing themselves to be Garder Snakes. Orca slapped Gwangi across the face with a rather large slipper, sending Gwangi flipping through the air. Gwangi picked up the Europe Coast and beat away at Killer Whale with it, before swatting Orca into space. Killer Whale let the sky rain acid over Gwangi, yet the Allosaurus didn't notice and flew at Orca, attempting to hit him with a Falcon Punch. Orca, however, let Gwangi faze through him, before decking him with a school bus, sending Gwangi plummeting onto the streets of New York City, causing everything to be destroyed in a mushroom cloud. Gwangi walked out of the crater, before suddenly Orca sent a huge-ass bolt of energy from his hands upon Gwangi, frying to a crisp. Gwangi shook off the dust as he attempted to jaws Orca with a pair of teeth, but Orca grabbed Gwangi's arms, cracking him like a whip before placing him on a desk, flattening him with an iron steamer. Orca then rolled up Gwangi like a towel, before putting him in an oven and baking him to ashes. Orca tossed the oven into the ocean as he stretched. "Ah, I just love a good brawl with Gwangi! Really need to face him more often... K.O THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES OVER.... ORCA! Category:Kiryu2013 One Minute Melee Category:Kiryu2013